Increasing digitization of enterprise internal operations as well as external environments implies an availability of information about a large amount of ordinary events that occur within and around an enterprise. For example, systems for enterprise resource planning (ERP), supply chain management (SCM), or customer relationship management (CRM) record many of the events related to the corresponding management areas. Also, RFID sensors provide information about events related to physical assets. Given a stream of primitive data about ordinary events, actionable information may be extracted to allow reasoning and decision-making in real-time.